Ginny I Quidditch
by Tavata
Summary: -Gracias, amo jugar Quidditch- contestó ella con esas sonrisas que desarmaban a Harry Potter enfatizando su amor al Quidditch formando el símbolo de un corazón con sus manos.


**Ginny i Quidditch**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y esta historia solo cumple con los buenos deseos de hacer pasar un rato agradable con este regalo a mi Amigo Invisible: Luisa Tatis. Espero te guste**

 **Historia Bonnus, jo, jo, jo.**

Nadie podía poner en duda que los Griffindor eran valientes, y nadie más valiente que Ginny Weasley, la menor de los hermanos Weasley era una leyenda del Quidditch, todo Hogwarts lo sabía, todo Hogwarts lo respetaba.

Cuando Ginny Weasley montaba en su escoba podía escucharse como todos los espectadores del estadio de Quidditch del colegio contenían el aliento, los chicos la adoraban y las chicas la admiraban, Cho Chang era hermosa, ¡Pero nunca sería tan valiente y arrojada al momento de lanzar la Quaffle, o cuando Harry Potter no podía jugar de buscador, atrapar la snitch!

Sí, era una leona, ¡La leona Griffindor más valiente!

Ese partido una vez más la valentía de Ginny se demostró, los Slytherin jugaban con las jugarretas y trampas más descaradas que se podían pensar, Madame Hooch tenía problemas para vigilar que los chicos no se lastimaran con las artimañas que lanzaban contra los Griffindor.

Ron Weasley protegía los aros, si la suerte seguía de su lado evitaría que les marcaran, debían proteger lo mejor que pudieran hasta que Harry atrapara la Snitch.

Harry Potter volaba de un lado para otro perseguido muy de cerca por Draco Malfoy pero la snitch seguía sin aparecer.

Si Harry Potter era el jugador estrella de Griffindor, Ginny Weasley era el alma del equipo, el resto de los Griffindor solo necesitaban verla para elevar la moral de todos los jugadores, todos daban lo mejor de sí buscando la victoria, los Slytherin lo sabían, aunque fueran "enemigos" en ese momento –y aunque no se toleraran entre clases- también la respetaban por lo buena jugadora que era.

En un momento dado del partido una Bludger salió despedida hacia Ginny, la chica la vio de reojo justo detrás de ella, de un rápido giro de ciento ochenta grados sujetándose firmemente a su escoba logró evitarla colocándose atrás de la furiosa pelota, desafortunadamente Harry y Draco que estaban enfrascados en alcanzar la snitch no la vieron a tiempo ¡Iban directamente hacia ella! En la última fracción de segundo Harry vio la bludger y se giró en su Saeta de fuego hacia la izquierda, esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente para que Draco no la evitara y la recibiera de lleno en la cabeza, ¡Un doloroso golpe justo donde nace el cabello platino!

El grito del estadio fue ensordecedor cuando vieron como el buscador de Slytherin caía desvanecido de su escoba.

Ginny vio la escena, instintivamente al ser la más cercana a Draco se lanzó para alcanzarlo en picada, seguramente Madame Hooch podía haber detenido la caída de Malfoy con un simple hechizo, pero Ginny solo pensaba en evitar que se lastimara.

La leona de Griffindor alcanzó a Draco en cuestión de segundos sujetándolo por la muñeca y jalándolo hacia ella para sentarlo en el mango de su escoba. ¡Era increíble ver como se había movido!

Como cabía esperar Madame Hooch se colocó junto a Ginny en menos de lo que alguien dice "¡Quidditch!" Malfoy estaba inconsciente pero no se veía que estuviera lastimado de gravedad salvo por el moretón que tendría cuando despertara.

-¡Está bien!- gritó Madame Hooch para calmar a todos.

Se marcó un alto temporal del juego mientras bajaban a Draco para llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry al llegar al lado de Ginny.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras agitaba su melena pelirroja.

-Sí, esperando que podamos volver a jugar- contestó con una sonrisa radiante la menor de los Weasley.

El haber ayudado a Malfoy hizo que los Slytherin dejaran de jugar tan sucio aunque siguieron con sus jugarretas buscando la victoria; pero, algo realmente había cambiado en el estadio ¡Todos sin excepción ovacionaban a Ginny! ¡Desde los Hufflepuff de primer año hasta los Slytherin de séptimo! ¡Los profesores, Hagrid, hasta Fang ladraba cuando todos gritaban!

La leona jugaba mejor que nunca, cuando Harry atrapó la Snitch sin darle oportunidad al reemplazo de buscador que había entrado al juego en lugar de Malfoy, Ginny ya había anota más de diez tantos a favor de la Casa de Griffindor.

Aunque Slytherin había perdido el partido, los alumnos de verde y plata no dejaban de aplaudirle a Ginny.

-¡Gran juego, Weasley

-¡Eres la mejor, Ginny!

-¡Me encantaría jugar como tú!

-¡Qué bonito cabello!

-¡No estás tan mal para ser una Griffindor!

-¿Me darías tu autógrafo, por favor?

-¿Podemos sacarnos una foto juntos?

No dejaban de felicitarla hasta que se metió en los vestidores de Griffindor y aun ahí su hermano y sus amigos también la felicitaban tanto por haber ayudado a Malfoy aunque Ron expresó su "Lo hubieras dejado caer" mientras la atrapaba en un abrazo y le alborotaba la cabellera de fuego bromeando feliz de haber ganado gracias a él, su hermanita y su mejor amigo.

-Jugaste muy bien, Ginny- la felicitó Harry antes de irse a cambiar el uniforme de Quidditch por la túnica del colegio.

-Gracias, amo jugar Quidditch- contestó ella con esas sonrisas que desarmaban a Harry Potter enfatizando su amor al Quidditch formando el símbolo de un corazón con sus manos.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la belleza natural de Ginny, ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes desde que la había conocido por primera vez? Bueno, no la primera vez que la vio en la estación de King Cross, mejor la segunda vez o la tercera, cuándo pasó uno de los mejores veranos de su vida en la casa de los Weasley.

Ginny solo ver que había logrado poner nervioso al gran Harry Potter comenzó a reírse con una nota musical, Harry al darse cuenta que Ginny solo le estaba tomando el pelo también comenzó a reírse. ¡Ginny tenía una risa contagiosa!

-Je, lo siento Harry- habló Ginny cuando por fin fue capaz de controlar su risa- en verdad me gusta mucho jugar Quidditch, pero sabes una cosa.

-¿Qué?- contestó Harry también enjugándose las lágrimas provocadas por tanta risa.

-Me gustará más ver la cara que ponga Draco al saber que perdieron el partido- y una vez más Ginny comenzó a reírse.

Harry también volvió a atacarse de la risa.

-¡No le va a hacer ninguna gracia!

-¡Seguramente pondrá cara de limón! ¡De grajea Bertie Botts de limón!

-¡Grajea Bertie Botts de vomito!

Y una vez más ambos Griffindors volvieron a reírse.

Sí, Ginny Weasley no solo era una chica muy valiente, la Griffindor más valiente, tampoco era solo una gran jugadora de Quidditch o una gran amiga o una chica alegre, era por mucho una gran persona, Ginny era un sol que amaba el Quidditch.

Fin.


End file.
